


路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2018.08.18

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin





	路西菲尔x圣德芬 R18 中文注意！  写于2018.08.18

只有一盏烛台的屋子十分昏暗，空气浑浊得令人透不过气。被禁锢双手双脚的圣德芬不停喘息，茫然地盯着烛台上微弱的火焰。

他搞不懂究竟发生了什么。

他记得自己是要去找天司长谈一些事的，结果一圈下来也没找到，除了放在天司长房间桌子上的一杯咖啡。对，杯子摸上去还是温热的，但没有被人饮用过，圣德芬猜想天司长应该是临时有事外出了。他在天司长的房间等待，过了很久也不见天司长回来，自己倒口渴了起来。

要不先偷偷喝掉这杯吧，自己再新泡一杯，路西菲尔大人一定看不出破绽——他如此想到，于是端起那杯即将凉掉的咖啡一饮而尽。

和以往相比没那么苦涩，是路西菲尔大人研发的新口味吗？怎么办，万一自己泡不出同样的味道，肯定要被路西菲尔大人……记忆到此结束。

再次醒来的圣德芬看到的就是这一幕，这个房间他很陌生，而且自己为什么会在这里，是谁把自己带过来的，他一概不知。说回来他为什么会被禁锢在墙上？难道自己犯了什么错要被拷问吗？

好热，这里的温度也太高了吧。圣德芬感觉身体就像浸在温泉中，而且温度逐渐升高。他恨不得挣脱手腕上的束缚，脱掉繁重的衣服得以凉快。

等等，这是什么感觉？

圣德芬察觉到自己身体的某处有些异样。身体的热量似乎都集中到那一处，有些胀大的东西被衣料压着十分难受。可恶，这是怎么回事？自己从来都没有过这样的状况！

好热，好难受，头脑也变得晕乎乎的。圣德芬喘息的频率越来越快，他多希望有谁能过来解救他，告诉他发生了什么。

“你醒了啊，圣德芬。”一个熟悉的声音从门口传来，六翼的天司长出现在圣德芬面前。

“路西菲尔大人，请救救我。”像是抓住救命稻草一般，圣德芬急迫地向路西菲尔求救，“我不知道自己怎么会在这里，还被铐着不能行动，身体也很难受，路西菲尔大人，求你。”

然而在暧昧的光线下，路西菲尔看到的那张脸被附上情欲的色彩，一瞬间强烈的占有欲涌上心头，路西菲尔不由自主地抚上圣德芬的脸颊。

“路西菲尔……大人？”

“这个表情，意外的不错呢，”路西菲尔说出对方不解的话语，“不愧是我创作的，属于我的最棒的作品。”

圣德芬惊恐地看着路西菲尔的脸朝自己贴近，他害怕地闭上双眼，随即感觉到自己的双唇被轻轻贴住。为什么，路西菲尔大人为什么要这么做，难道被大人厌恶了吗？不理解对方意图的圣德芬只当是平白无故受到惩罚，委屈和难过占据了心头，他猛的一转头躲开了路西菲尔的动作。

“对不起，我太冲动了，”路西菲尔温柔地揉着圣德芬的脑袋，“就这一次，答应我好么？”

圣德芬没有回答，他不敢相信一直仰慕的大人会说出如此恳求的话语。这一定是什么新奇的惩罚，虽然不懂原因，圣德芬还是决定顺从大人的话。

“谢谢你，圣德芬，”看到对方不再抗拒，路西菲尔感到欣慰。他的嘴亲在圣德芬的脖颈，光滑弹性的肌肤令他想要沉沦。

受到刺激的圣德芬不由得哼出声来，大人的举止太过奇怪，可是自己的身体怎么也跟着越来越热？圣德芬扭动身子，那一处的异样却愈发猛烈。

“弄疼你了吗？”路西菲尔关切地问。

“……”圣德芬不知如何描述自己的困境。

路西菲尔试探性地用手触碰圣德芬的那里，得到了对方抑制不住的呻吟。他明白圣德芬从未有过如此体验，自己必须慢慢引导他，绝不能过于鲁莽。

路西菲尔的右手掌以那里的顶部为中心，顺时针揉动；左手则熟练了解开圣德芬上身的衣物，沿着美好的腰线抵达胸口，轻轻揉搓着胸前的小物。

“哈……哈啊……”温暖的手在自己身体上运动让圣德芬变得兴奋，快感正一点一点侵蚀动摇的理智。

“很舒服吗？”

“啊……嗯哈……”耳边是路西菲尔的吐息，圣德芬敏感的耳朵立刻发烫起来。那里被路西菲尔揉动着变得硬挺，腰间的服饰早已成为累赘，“路西菲尔……大人，帮我……帮我把衣服……”

“这样吗？”路西菲尔用力扯破遮蔽圣德芬腰间的衣服。

属于自己的东西挺立在空气中，顶端的小口已经有一些白浊的液体冒出。亲眼看着路西菲尔替自己上下捋动的圣德芬满脸通红，他有些不好意思地别开脸。

“啊…啊！”路西菲尔双手的动作越来越快，圣德芬上下都被夹击着，最后一点理性也被剥夺殆尽，“快！再快一点！”

听到请求的路西菲尔嘴角上扬，随即咬住圣德芬的嘴唇，用舌头撬开对方的牙齿大胆侵入。

“唔，嗯……”好似有一座小火山爆发，圣德芬在路西菲尔强势的攻击下冲破了从未抵达过的地带。强烈的刺激，至高的快乐，如此新鲜的感受使他跟不上现实。他有些呆滞地看着那里顶端的小口喷射出白色的液体，顺着路西菲尔的手滴在地面。

“嗯，比我想象的还要美味。”路西菲尔当着对方的面品尝手上的液体。

“路西菲尔……大人，我这是…”

“舒服吗，圣德芬？”

“舒…舒服，和以往都不同，数百倍的舒服。”

“太好了，”路西菲尔解开圣德芬手脚上的禁锢，然后用怀抱接住对方无力的躯体，“再来一次，可以吗？”

“哎？”想不到天司长的惩罚还没结束，圣德芬只能听话地点头。

“你愿意配合我，我很开心。”

路西菲尔继续刚才的唇舌交融，温柔地在圣德芬口中吸取。一只手轻巧地游离到对方臀部，用指腹围绕着目的地打转，使圣德芬逐渐放松。

“可能会有些痛，难受的话就叫出来。”路西菲尔低喃着，小心翼翼地用食指突入禁区。

“啊！”身体被异物侵入的痛苦迅速传入脑中，圣德芬扭动身子想要摆脱。

“再忍一忍，”路西菲尔的食指缓慢插入，向四周搅动扩大通道，“疼的话就抓住我的翅膀吧。”

“不要，不要这样！”圣德芬哪敢对天司长的翅膀下手，他艰难地忍受着，希望天司长的惩罚早点结束。

路西菲尔知道圣德芬的性子，他自己也不愿留给圣德芬太久的不适，于是一边亲吻对方的胸脯，一边食指来回抽动，终于在里面变得湿润时伸进中指。

“唔——”圣德芬咬紧牙关，他清楚地感觉到路西菲尔的手指刮蹭肉壁。渐渐的他不再痛苦，路西菲尔的手指在里头的活动也能够接受。

路西菲尔退出手指，褪去自己的衣物，让身下忍受许久的硬物解放出来。他左手抬起圣德芬的大腿，右手握住自己的硬物对准圣德芬，缓缓进入。

“啊啊啊！——”和刚才两根手指相比，这次的东西可大得多了，圣德芬不停地扭动想要逃离，却被路西菲尔紧紧固定着。

“我错了，对不起——路西菲尔大人，快停下！不要，不要啊！”硬物闯入了更深的地方，身体被狠狠撕裂的疼痛席卷全身，圣德芬哭喊着向路西菲尔求饶。

“嘶——”翅膀被圣德芬用力抓紧，路西菲尔意识到自己还是太急，只好退出来一点，小幅度运动让对方适应。他的左手从圣德芬的腿部放开，抚摸着对方的脸颊。

“路……路西菲尔大人……”第一次被如此对待的圣德芬止不住眼泪。

“对不起，”路西菲尔拭去圣德芬流下的泪水，亲吻他的额头，“我们慢慢来。”

路西菲尔身下的硬物一点一点开拓圣德芬的体内，很快地，圣德芬的肉壁完美地吸附着自己的东西，对方分泌的液体也为前行减小了阻力。

“哈啊！”体内的某一点被扫过，圣德芬不由得仰起头来。

“是这里吗。”路西菲尔对准那一点反复撞击。

“啊……嗯啊……”痛苦转换为快感，一阵一阵冲击着圣德芬的精神，他本能地用双腿夹住路西菲尔的身体。身下的东西又一次挺立起来，随着路西菲尔撞击的频率一下一下抖动着。

“哼……嗯啊……”从未想过身体蕴含着这般爽快，愉悦的忍不住发出，刺激着体内的撞击更加猛烈。

“不，不行了，哈啊啊！”快到了，那个顶点就快到了，圣德芬忘我地叫喊着。

“啊——啊——”路西菲尔也加快了抽动的速度，想要和圣德芬一起冲向高潮。

“路……路西菲尔大人，我要……”

“圣德芬，叫我名字。”

“……路西菲尔！啊啊啊——”

二人同时释放，相拥着不愿放开。

“谢谢你，圣德芬，”路西菲尔的头埋在圣德芬肩上，“谢谢你，愿意接受我的堕落。”

“路西…菲尔…”

“想与你一样，想让你不再用那种眼神看我，”路西菲尔的声音越来越轻，“我想和你在一起。”

 

那一天发生的一切犹如幻觉，可身体留下的记忆却时刻提醒着圣德芬，那是与真实的路西菲尔的故事。虽然路西菲尔的话语圣德芬还不能好好领悟，不过至少，他的内心某处已经开始改变。

如果有一天其中一人失去了翅膀，那么另一人一定会随他一起，堕入无边的黑暗。

—fin—


End file.
